


The King is a Queen

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: After 2x13, Angry Rio, Baby, Beth Boland now Beth Marks, Divorce finalized, Doubtful Beth, F/M, Guilty Beth Boland, Killer Beth Boland, Scared Marcus, Shady Agent Turner, Shot Rio, Very alive Rio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: Beth smiled slightly as she explained to her friends all that they could accomplish with her new findings. She almost couldn't believe that making counterfeit money was that easy, she could almost do it in her sleep.Ruby and Annie looked at each other briefly before looking over at Beth with hesitance.Ruby was the first to speak. " I made a deal with Stan, I promised that we wouldn't get into anymore trouble."Beth shook her head at her friend before trying to bring up a reasonable defense, though all she could come up with was. " He wouldn't have to know, just as long as we didn't get caught."Ruby looked at Beth briefly before staring at the counterfeit money.Annie grinned nodding in a way that signaled that she agreed with her sister. " I want to be able to get Sadie what he needs, and if that's what it takes then I'm in."Ruby looked up suddenly appalled at her friend for even implying she agreed with Beth. " Your going along with this?" The outrage in her voice was apparent.Beth was grinning proudly in triumph when her stomach suddenly churned and she sprung up from her chair and to the nearest trashcan to empty her stomach.





	The King is a Queen

jfjjfhhdhihikihdhdkhnskjinsihxiskijsikwnihsnishd o maaoeieheikehindnisw


End file.
